vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Scissor Blades
Summary The Scissor Blades were a weapon created by scientist Isshin Matoi as a way to combat the alien life forms known as Life Fibers and stop them from exterminating all life on Earth. This plan of his attracted the attention of a human-like Life Fiber creature named Nui. Nui steals one half of the Scissor Blade and leaves Isshin to die after defeating him. Giving the other half of the blade to his child right before his death, Isshin’s daughter Ryuko makes it her mission to use the sword to get revenge on her father’s killer and complete his ultimate weapon by taking back the other half from Nui. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, likely higher | Likely High 6-A | 6-B Name: The Scissor Blade(s)/Rending Scissors Origin: Kill la Kill Age: Unknown, at least 6 months (Isshin and Nui's fight happened half a year before Episode 1) Classification: A gigantic pair of scissors that can also be used as longswords, blunt weapons, knuckledusters and scythes Wielders: Ryuko Matoi, Nui Harime, Isshin Matoi Powers and Abilities: Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Negating regeneration factors (specifically the Life Fibers’), Color changing, Able to be summoned, Possible sentience Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, likely higher (Sliced off the arms of Nui Harime who could casually tank hits from all the Elite Four at once) | Likely Multi-Continent level (Is one of Kisaragi Ryuko's main ways of fighting. May have been able to harm Ragyo if she wasn't using Absolute Submission, a technique that lets her gain an immunity to attacks from Life Fibers. And Ragyo's immunity was treated as the only reason they didn't work on her) | Country level (Destroyed the S.S. Naked Sun) Speed: None, depends on wielder (Can go at Massively Hypersonic+ to likely higher speeds when used by Ryuko) Durability: At least Mountain level, likely higher (Able to block attacks from Satsuki and Nui just fine) | At least Multi-Continent level (Was struck by a bloodlusted Ragyo numerous times, got sent into space by those hits and returned to Earth reentering its atmosphere with no signs of damage whatsoever) | Country level (The S.S. Naked Sun chipped upon making contact with it) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters via shockwaves | Same | Dozens of Kilometers (Dwarfs entire city blocks) Intelligence: Possibly sentient Weaknesses: 'Cannot hurt Ragyo while under Shinra-Kōketsu’s “Absolute Submisson” technique. A blade on its own is incapable of permanently severing Life Fibers without the other half. 'Feats: * Sliced two skyscrapers in half while being swung hundreds of meters away from them * Injured Nui, something the Elite Four together could not accomplish * Survived being hit into space by Ragyo and the reentering of Earth’s atmosphere * Tanked a multiple city block sized weapon being swung at it * Cut an artificial island in half Notable Attacks/Techniques: Scissor Blade - The Scissor Blades have the ability to split into two halves of equal power. They are the length of the typical longsword but can also shrink to the size of a regular pair of scissors for convenience. *'Sen'i Sōshitsu' - A forward sword thrust that obliterates Goku Uniforms, allowing Ryuko to absorb their Life Fibers. *'Decapitation Mode' - A transformation that a Scissor Blade undergoes, doubling its length and increasing its overall power. *'Scythe Form' - A transformation the purple blade briefly had when in Nui's possession. Takes the form of a double sided scythe Rending Scissors - The result of the two blades being united, the Rending Scissors are a gigantic pair of scissors that are capable of severing Life Fibers. *'Dual Decapitation Mode' - When both halves of the blade are united, they can gain an exponential amount of power through both going in Decapitation Mode at the same time. Final Address Mode - A final form that the Scissor Blades undergo during Ryuko’s final fight with Hōōmaru. This form massively increases their size, to the point were even Honoji Academy is dwarfed in comparison Key: Individual Blade(s) | Dual Decapitation Mode | Final Address Mode Note: * The power of the Scissor Blades are highly variable based off who is wielding them. The stats here are based upon being properly wielded to the fullest extent by characters such as Ryuko and Nui. * Due to the Red and Purple Scissor Blades being equal, they are given the same ratings on the first key Gallery Scissorblade.jpg|Ryuko wielding the red Scissor Blade images_by_yellowflash1234-d8gu32f.jpg|Nui wielding the purple Scissor Blade while in its scythe form Ep12-scissors.jpg|Isshin Matoi using his Rending Scissors screenshot-3728.png|The Scissor Blades' Final Form Category:Weapons Category:Kill la Kill Category:Swords Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Light Users Category:Scissor Users Category:Summons Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Studio Trigger Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6